


ITALIAN COFFEE

by sweet_wonderland



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dramatic, F/F, Italy, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Sad, Safe For Work, and finds a wive, coffee shop au kinda?, fem!Hannigram, just two gay girls being in love, no regrets, the one time hannibal is rude, this was originaly a short story I wrote for school, well now its gay fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_wonderland/pseuds/sweet_wonderland
Summary: This annoying individual which seems to be an asshole because they use the disability parking lot is actually really hot! - fem hannigram 2018





	ITALIAN COFFEE

**Author's Note:**

> We need more les!content in this fandom. Also, this ship is life. Have fun reading, dear reader! Any comments/prompts/feedback is very welcome. I'm not a native speaker, so if you see any linguistic mistakes, tell me!

Is there anything that makes one happier than a well done coffee? Not one of those made in a backyard cafe or, beware, Starbucks. I mean a traditional, classy, Italian coffee. Made from deliciously smelling dark-brown coffee beans, handled by the most experienced baristas. Happily, I stood in Baltimore's most exclusive coffee shop. Blissful I left the small building, just to feel my happiness fade away in a second: There was this car again. It always stood there when I went to the coffee shop for my lunch break. It was so annoying because it always stood in the parking lot for the disabled. Such rude behaviour! Today, unlike any other day, I saw the driver of the car. She was just entering her car when I screamed 'HEY!' and ran towards her. She turned around. And I couldn't think straight anymore. I had planned to get really furious about her parking behaviour but I couldn't breathe anymore. She was just so beautiful, curly brown hair, brown eyes, almost like a doe. Her eyes reminded me of the lakes around my childhood house and her curly hair looked just so soft. She was literally the woman of my dreams. Her blue plaid shirt complimented her eyes and made them glow even more. 'Is there a problem?', she asked gently. I wasn't able to form coherent sentences anymore, so I just stood there and stared at her. Raising her eyebrows, she gave me a puzzled look. Damn it, even her eyebrows were perfect. 'Not at all', I answered after a short pause, 'I am Hanvika Lecter. And I'm extremely sorry for interrupting you in such rude way. To cut it short: Could I get your phone number? You're so cute.'

It followed a long row of meetings at the coffee shop and dates. Eventually I learnt that she did her eyebrows herself which made me feel even more impressed by her. I learnt her name, which was Willhelmina Graham. But I always called her 'Will'. The first time I visited her, I met her family: Seven stray dogs, which she saved from living on the street. She had a strong capacity for kindness, but also for strength whenever it was needed. We went to Italy together, traveling through the great cities but also the rural areas. Florence never seemed more magical and beautiful than the one time I was there with her. On the huge piazzas, I would sometimes lose her just to have her surprise me from behind when I was desperately searching for her. We went shopping for dresses together, had fancy dinners, home-made ice cream and visited museums, book shops and art galleries. Back home, Will orphaned a girl. She never truly got over it, there was all of this guilt. So she took full responsibility. Together we cared for Abigail. We provided comfort for her, a true family. 

Suddenly, the sharp cry of a raven pulled me out of my thoughts. I put down my bouquet of red roses, tucked my grey hair behind my ears and quietly left the graveyard, closing the gate behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it is past midnight: Please go to sleep, dear reader. Fanfiction will always be there for you <3 so get some sleep!!


End file.
